Using ferroelectric material in the manufacture of non-volatile memories has been well-established. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,700 issued to Wu et al. describes a ferroelectric memory device which utilizes remnant polarization of a ferroelectric film as the storage mechanism. This structure may be considered analogous to a conventional electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM). U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,664 issued to Eaton, Jr. describes a semiconductor memory device utilizing memory cells having a ferroelectric capacitor coupled to a bit line via a transistor, much like a conventional dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
Both DRAM-like memory cell structures and EEPROM-like cell structures have been proposed for use in ferroelectric memory products. Modem ferroelectric memory products exploit the DRAM-type cell structure almost exclusively. Such structures have both the advantage of minimizing integration complexity, by separating the storage capacitor from the silicon devices region, and improving cell density, by stacking the ferroelectric capacitor on top of the silicon devices.
Although this type of memory may be easy to fabricate, the DRAM-like cell structure has several disadvantages, including coupled noise sensitivity, coupled noise generation, large power consumption and low overall performance. The density of the memory device suffers compared to conventional DRAM due, at least in part, to the use of a ferroelectric capacitor plate electrode and the need for a special driver circuit. Moreover, because the driver circuit must be capable of driving a heavily loaded wire during read and write operations, it is particularly slow. Additionally, a boosted high voltage signal is required for both read and write operations. This results in significant noise coupling between signal lines as well as high power consumption. Although there has been some recent progress in terms of density, power consumption and material-related problems, several fundamental issues remain in ferroelectric memories exploiting a DRAM-type cell structure which prevent this type of conventional memory from being used in high density, high speed and/or low power applications.
There exists a need, therefore, for an improved non-volatile memory array that does not exhibit the above-noted disadvantages present in conventional non-volatile memory arrays.